EG: The Friendship Express
by starswand251
Summary: When Sunset Shimmer puts on Twilight's crown, it causes a surge that brings a steam engine to life. But then Flash Sentry crashed his car into the statue. The statue is destroyed, and he is in a coma. Will the six girls, Sunset, Steamer and the engine get it all fixed? Or will Twilight remain in this world and Flash is left to die?
1. Apologue

**Hello. It's me, starswand251. Today I will be writing a story about an engine who was brought alive by the surge from Sunset Shimmer wearing Twilight's crown. It will go on an adventure when Flash Sentry accidentally breaks the statue after his car lost a tire and crashed into the statue. It will go with seven teenage girls, a conductor, and its engineer and fireman on an adventure to help find crystals needed to repair the statue and save Flash from dying in a coma. But a force of evil will threaten the existence of Canterlot High. Will they stop it, or let it consume the school forever?**

 **By the way, I am not a Brony, nor a Pegasister. I am not trying to be mean to the fandom. Any comments regarding that should be ignored all costs. But the movies were kinda interesting. Well, here is the story. Please tell Glossaryck when you want to suggest a story. Thank you, and no hate comments.**

 **(Canterlot High, Night of the Fall Formal)**

"I'll take that", said Sunset Shimmer. She snickered. The Mane 6 were shocked at this. Then there was trouble. Sunset didn't know the effects of the crown.

"Now, I'll be more powerful with magic," she added, devilishy. Then she put on the crown. Blue and black energy exploded from her crown and surrounded her. Then waves ended up going through Canterlot City.

 **(Canterlot Depot, 10 PM)**

Meanwhile, inside the depot, Steamer the Engineer was having coffee break with All Aboard, or as fans like to call him, Conductor. Steamer was 19 years old. He graduated from CHS last year and his grandfather gave him his prized Class E2 steam engine he bought in 1956.

"Well, too bad my grandfather died a month ago," said Steamer.

"Cheer up, lad. You got your job after all," said the 67 year old conductor. "I have been checking tickets for the last 900 moons," he added.

"Well, I got a life ahead of me," said Steamer. Outside, the E2 wheeses steam...

 _(song starts playing similar to "Rock Island" from "The Music Man")_

 _Cash for friendship_

 _Cash for generosity_

 _Cash for forgiveness_

 _Cash for laughter_

 _Cash for honesty_

 _Cash for kindness_

 _(pace picks up)_

 _Cash for loyalty and responsibility_

 _Cash for the hard wood_

 _Cash for demijohn_

 _Cash for the pickles and hamburgers_

 _Look whatya talk whatya talk whatya talk whatya talk?_

 _You can talk, you can talk_

 _You can bicker bicker talk_

 _Whatya talk whatya talk whatya talk whatya talk?_

 _The Elements of Harmony are so important that they have to_

 _Save the school from a Force of Evil_

 _Heard a teen with a name of Shimmer?_

 _Shimmer?_

 _Shimmer?_

 _Shimmer?_

 _Shimmer?_

 _Shimmer?_

 _Shimmer?_

 _Shimmer?_

 _No!_

 _And when the Sunset says, certainly boys_

 _Yes, m'am_

 _Yes, m'am_

 _And the Friendship Express will agree_

 _Yes m'am_

 _Yes m'am_

 _But she doesn't know about friendship_

 _(a suitcase falls on him)_

 **Well, that is all for this chapter. Adios!**


	2. The Engine Can Talk

**Hi, it's me again. Well, here's Ch 2! Enjoy!**

The next morning, Steamer prepared his E2 engine. He was due to pull a train of milk, iron, CHS merchandise, explosives, grain, and livestock.

"It's going to be a very long one," said Steamer to himself. "Well, I'll never let my grandpa down."

 _(It was the day after_ graduation. _Steamer's grandfather, Sir Norramby Murdoch, had cancer. He was laying on a hospital bed, connected to EKG, IV, and fluid monitors. Steamer was by his bedside.)_

 _"Steamer, my grandson, I may not last long, but I will always remain in your heart," said Sir Murdoch. "There is one more thing before I go," he added._

 _"What, Grandpa?", said Steamer sadly._

 _"Take my E2 steam engine and drive it cross country," said Sir Murdoch. "Don't let me dowwnn...BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," the sound of the EKG goes. Sir Murdoch's life was complete._

 _Steamer looks at his deceased grandfather with a depressed look._

 _(End of flashback)_

"Well, that, too," said Steamer.

"Generous, honesty, laughter, kindness, loyalty," a voice can be heard singing.

"What was that?," said Steamer. He went to investigate.

"THE ENGINE!? IT CAN SPEAK?," said Steamer in shock.

"Hello," said the engine. "Well, yes, actually."

"Hello, what is your name?," Steamer asked the engine.

"Friendship Express," said the engine. "Well, you have to pull a train to Los Angeles, right?," it added.

"Yes, I have to," Steamer said.

Later, they picked up the train and headed off to Los Angeles.

 **(CHS, 4 PM)**

Sunset Shimmer was reformed. She was walking down the hallway when Rarity came up.

"Hey, Sunset," said Rarity. "Want to come for a sleepover?," she added.

"Sure," said Sunset.

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. Adios!**


End file.
